


Visiting Mom and Dad

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Harry, Blow Job, Creampie, Cum Inside, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Eating out, F/M, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Multi, PWP, Praise Kink, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, face riding, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Arthur and Molly's children have all grown up and moved out. Granted they do come to visit, Harry just visits the most.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter/Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Molly Weasley, mentioned Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 228





	1. Welcome Home

Molly Weasley was a very beautiful plump woman. She babied all of her children even though the youngest child had already left home to pursue her quidditch dreams. 

Of course the children visited as often as they could. Some more than others. 

Harry Potter, visited the most. 

Especially when his wife, Ginny, was gone to play quidditch in the opposing team’s country. 

Molly would welcome Harry into her house with open arms. Pulling him into a loving embrace, his face resting on her large breasts. They would catch up and Molly would cook a wonderful dinner. 

And at night, Harry would climb into Molly and Arthur’s bed, naked, listening to Molly and Arthur get it on in the shower. They left the door wide open for his viewing pleasure. 

The steam did nothing to hide Molly’s glorious body nor Arthur’s long cock. The sound of the shower barely concealed her moans. 

“Yes! Ugh, fuck me harder Arthur!” 

Arthur smacked her large ass, shoving his cock in deep. 

“Gotta warm up your cunt, prepare it, for Harry.” 

Harry felt his cock twitch under the soft sheets. His enormous cock pitching a tent. But, Harry didn’t dare touch it. He sat there quietly, eagerly listening to Molly’s moans. 

Arthur groaned, slamming home, coming deep inside his wife. He lovingly patted her on the ass. 

Soon, Arthur strutted into the bed room in his naked glory. Molly right behind him on wobbly legs, Arthur’s come dripping onto the floor. 

“Were you a good boy, Harry? You didn’t touch yourself? Did you wait for us?” Arthur asked, getting in bed next to Harry. 

Harry nodded, “yes, Daddy.” 

Arthur threw the blanket off Harry, exposing his cock to the cool air. He gripped it, slowly moving his hand up and down his length. 

“Tell me, when was the last time you were milked?” Arthur rolled his thumb over the head of Harry’s cock. 

Harry moaned, “it was a few months ago. You told me to save up, Daddy.” 

Harry had taken his Daddy’s orders seriously, he didn’t dare come. Not even when fucking his wife.

“Such a good boy, we reward good boys, don’t we, Mommy?” Arthur glanced over to Molly who climbed into bed, Harry’s large cock now in her face. 

Arthur let go of his boy’s dick to allow Molly access. Molly nodded, “god boys get to be milked.” 

Molly spread Harry’s legs, licking a warm stripe across Harry’s asshole all the way up to her tip of his cock. She repeated the motion over and over. Making Harry squirm and grip the sheets. He knew he wasn’t allowed to touch them or his cock without permission. 

Harry’s face was red. His cock twitched.   
“Mommy~” Harry moaned, he spread his legs wider. 

Sometimes Molly focused on his hole, moving her tongue around, gently probing his ass. Her hands massaging his balls, altering between them and his rock hard cock. 

Molly moved her hand to slide a finger onto his ass, her mouth kissed his shaft, before taking the head I to her mouth. Slowly descending down, deep throating her good boy. 

Harry gasped.

“Don’t come yet, boy.” Arthur said, his long cock now standing at attention. He moved so his cock was in Harry’s face, “lick me. Taste Mommy on my cock.” 

Harry opened wide allowing Arthur to slide into his warm mouth. Harry eagerly licked and sucked his Daddy’s cock. Arthur’s hand traveled down Harry’s body to his chest, his fingers rolling over Harry’s sensitive nipples. 

Molly slid in a second finger, humming around Harry’s cock. 

Harry looked up at Arthur, silently begging to come. 

Arthur pinched Harry’s nip, “not yet.” 

Harry nodded, mouth full of cock. 

Molly tongued then slit before deep throating him again. Another finger slid in. She pumped her fingers in and out, rubbing over Harry’s special spot. Making him see stars. 

Harry moaned loudly around the long cock in his mouth. 

Arthur’s other hand gently petted Harry’s hair, “alright, you may come.” He pulled out of Harry’s mouth. 

Molly picked up speed, and shoved his cock as far as it could go down her throat. 

Harry yelled his release coming down Mommy’s throat. His ass squeezing around her fingers. 

Molly sucked, wanting to drain her boy of all his come. It was a lot, he really did save up. 

She came off his cock with a pop. Her fingers sliding out. 

“Such a good boy.” Molly patted his leg. “You’re ready to take Daddy.” 

Harry beamed. He loved it when Daddy fucked him. 

Molly climbed up his body, straddling Harry’s face. Her cunt was beautiful. It was shiny from her juices, Arthur’s come daring to drip out and onto Harry’s face. 

Harry waited, again not touching until he was told to do so. 

“Lick Mommy clean, Harry. Clean out my come from her well used cunt.” Arthur had moved between Harry’s legs, the head of his cock lined up with his ready asshole. 

Harry dug in. Moaning into her pussy. His hands pulled apart her lips, so his tongue could slither in. He could taste Arthur. Harry slid a finger in, trying to dig out more of his Daddy’s come. 

Molly gripped the headboard, “Ahh! Such an eager boy! Good boy! Eat Mommy out!” 

Arthur pushed, his cock sliding in. Moaning. 

“You feel so good around Daddy’s cock!” 

Harry slid another finger in, he wanted more. Molly’s juices flowed down onto Harry’s face. He tried to lick up as much as he could. 

Harry felt his limp cock grow hard again. 

Arthur fucked Harry, fast and deep. His balls slapping against Harry. 

Harry’s toes curled, he felt like he was about to come.

Arthur gripped the base of Harry’s cock tightly. “You don’t get to come unless you’re inside Mommy.” 

Harry whimpered. But continued to please his Mommy. 

Molly screamed as she squirted on Harry’s face. 

She rolled off him. 

“Good boy, Harry!” Arthur praised him. Going faster. Chasing his release. 

“Ah! Ah!” Harry tossed his head back, it felt so good. Molly tasted wonderful. It was all too much. 

Arthur groaned as he felt his balls tense up and his cock pulsate inside his good boy’s lovely asshole. He pulled out, come leaking from his cock and from Harry’s ass. 

He motioned for Molly to come over, “Our good boy deserves to come, he took my cock so well. He made you squirt.” 

Molly moved so the head of Harry’s cock was touching the outside of her pussy. 

Harry was so big. Even when Molly got as far down as she could, Arthur was still able to have his whole hand grip the base of his cock. Not allowing him to come. 

Molly started moving. Bouncing on her boy’s enormous cock. Her large tits swaying in front of his face. 

Harry licked his lips. He loved her tits, they were so big and soft. Her nipples teased him, lightly moved across his face. 

Harry’s eyes fluttered closed, he whimpered and moaned. 

“Please let me come, Daddy. Mommy, may I suck on your titties, please!” 

“You may.” Molly said, pushing her breasts closer to Harry, who eagerly licked and sucked her nipples. His hands massaging her breasts.

“I suppose you earned it.” Arthur let go of Harry’s cock. 

Harry’s eyes rolled back as he came. 

“Such a good boy! Fill Mommy to the brim!” 

Harry thrusted in, pumping more come inside her. 

His cock went limp and fell out. His come dripping out of Mommy’s gapping cunt. Harry made to move downward to clean out his come from inside her. But Arthur stopped him. 

Arthur scooped up the dripped come and pushed it back inside Molly. “No need to clean her out again.”

Harry gave him an odd look, but he didn’t question his Daddy.


	2. Visiting again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's pregnant.

Molly was pregnant. 

Though Harry wasn’t sure if the child was his or Arthur’s. Not that it mattered. 

Again, Harry was visiting. 

Harry awkwardly walked to Molly and Arthur’s bed room. 

Lately, Molly was too tired to prepare Harry for Arthur’s cock like she usually would. So Daddy has his good boy using butt plugs. So Harry would be ready whenever Daddy needed release. 

His cock twitched as he got closer to the room. He thought about Molly. How her breasts got bigger and even more sensitive. How her nipples were always erect. And lately, threatened to drip milk. 

Harry wanted a taste of Mommy’s milk. 

By the time he got to their bedroom, his cock was pushing against his jeans. Ready to burst. 

Once inside the room, he quickly stripped of his clothes, his cock bounced out of his pants. 

Arthur greeted him, “turn and show me, you’ve been a good boy.” 

Harry turned around, leaning forward, spreading his bubbly ass cheeks. A Lovely Butt plug with a “A” on it sparkled. 

Arthur hummed in approval. “Come here, suck me.” 

Harry climbed onto the bed, the tip of his cock leaked precome. 

Harry graciously took his Daddy’s cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, his hands gripped his thighs. 

Arthur moaned, his hand rubbing small circles on his wife’s large stomach. 

Molly laid naked next to her husband, watching her Good boy give wonderful head. 

“Such a good boy.” Arthur moaned. He pulled Harry off him, “I want to come inside your ass.” 

“See that bar up there?” He looked up above Molly, “hold onto it.”

Harry got up and gripped the horizontal bar that was above Mommy. He was now standing over her legs. Looking down, he got a wonderful view of Mommy’s luscious body. Harry’s eyes wondered from her milky tits, to her large round stomach, to her shiny pussy lips. His cock throbbed, precome dripping onto her. 

Arthur stood behind Harry, he parted his boy’s asscheeks. Admiring his large butt plug, before sliding it out. 

“I’m going in, boy.” He pushed them head of his cock into Harry’s stretched hole. “Do not let go off that bar.” 

Harry nodded, “yes, Daddy.” 

Harry’s eyes fluttered closed, feeling Arthur’s cock slowly enter his ass. He gripped the bar tightly, leaning forward, standing on his toes. 

Arthur was soon flushed against him, “you feel amazing, boy. Such a good boy.” 

Harry moaned at the praise, his cock leaking precome. It throbbed. 

“Such a good boy,” Molly praised him, looking him up and down. “Remember you aren’t allowed to come unless you’re inside me.” 

Molly reaches up and rubbed the head of Harry’s cock. 

Harry hasn’t came in months. 

Arthur grunted, thrusting in deep. He lifted Harry’s leg to get a better angle.

Harry’s eyes rolled, “please, Daddy! I want your come!”

“Daddy! Daddy!” Harry yelled, his ass squeezing around Arthur’s cock. 

Arthur fucked Harry at a brutal pace, shaking the bed. His balls slapped against Harry. 

Arthur hissed, coming inside his good boy. “Take it, take daddy’s come.” 

Harry felt so full. 

Arthur pulled out, watching his come flow out of Harry’s abused hole and onto Molly’s stomach. Which Molly rubbed into her skin.

“Good boy, Harry,” Molly praises him, “now, as a reward, you either get to be milked or do you want a taste of Mommy’s milk?”

Harry thought for a moment. “Mommy’s milk, please.” 

He hasn’t came in month, so what’s another few days? 

Molly patted the bed next to her. Harry gently laid down, cuddling Molly. 

She gently pulled Harry’s face closer to her puffy erect nipple. “Drink up, baby.”

Harry latched on, sucking gently. 

It was an odd taste but it wasn’t horrible. Harry continued to suck. 

Molly moaned, spreading her legs. Arthur reached down and teased her clit with his fingers. 

“Mommy loves it when you play with her tits.” Arthur said, giving her cunt a love tap. 

Harry reached over and flicked the other nipple, before gently squeezing her breasts. Making more milk spray out. 

Arthur slide two fingers into his wife. 

Molly gently petted Harry’s hair, whispering words of encouragement to Harry. 

His cock throbbed against Molly’s side. 

Arthur slid in a third, now fingering her at a face pace. His other hand rubbing her clit. 

Molly tried to spread her legs even further. 

“Yes! Yes!”

Molly came, squirting onto the bed and on Arthur. 

Harry let go of her nipples with a Pop. 

“Thank you for the meal, Mommy.”


End file.
